What Price For Magic
by SailorsSiren
Summary: Set shortly after the Founding of Valdemar. Will allude to future happenings in the real books. Herald Calisa is a normal Herald-Mage with very strong magic. As she fights against Karse what will happen when she inherits a Trainee?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the world of Valdemar. I just like to play in it! (Please don't shoot me if you read the first release, I forgot I hadn't put a disclaimer until it was up.)

Herald Calisa pulled her graying hood low over her blue eyes and gathered the heavy fabric close to her frozen body as the gates of Haven bloomed out of the snow and ice. She was young, too young some said, to have her Whites and her own Sector patrol, only twenty or nearly. _Well I will be if I survive this winter._ She was to weary to even push the lock of dark russet hair that fell into her eyes back under her hood. She tried to hide her fair skin from the biting wind, her cheeks hurt badly enough already.

_: Thank the Gods: _Stevvron's deep mind voice resonated with relief in his Herald's mind. _:Any farther and I think I might drop.:_

_:Better hurry then: _Her own lighter mind voice replied. Stev's hoof caught in the ice bringing him nearly to his knees as he tried to compensate. Cali winced in agony as pain shot up her left leg clear into her back. The Border had not been kind to either of them, although Stev had by far come off better than his Chosen with little more than a nasty sword wound on his snowy flank. _:Can we get home _before_ you finish breaking my leg?: _

_:Sorry dearheart. I'm just so tired. . .:_

_: I know loverling. Let's just get home.: _Cali was filled with a loving warmth from her Companion that could only be explained as a mental hug as Stev reached his delicate muzzle around to nuzzle her right knee. She patted his long neck affectionately, _:How's the flank Love?:_

_: Burning, but it will be fine. What about your leg? Are you going to make it to the Collegium or should I send ahead for a Healer?:_

_: Don't worry about it.: _She nodded to the guard as they passed through the gate. Once inside the wind was cut by the close buildings, which warmed the air up a little. Problem with getting warmer was the numbing receding, which meant the pain was returning. _:On second thought. See if they could have one meet me in my rooms. I would see to it my self, but. . .:_

_: No, you've used up nearly all your reserves and like it or not Mind Magic and Mage Magic are connected. For short distance and to me you're fine, but I don't want you trying to mindspeak at that kind of distance.:_

She had to laugh at that, _:yes mother!:_

She heard his weary chuckle as he pulled away to relay the message.

She must have blacked out (again) because the next thing she new was two Heralds pulling her down from the saddle and being carried into a very warm room. She was stripped out of her wet and ruined uniform and bathed in very hot water, and then she felt the warm softness of a silk nightdress against her skin. From then on she knew no more.

"You Heralds really like playing rough don't you?" This was the third time the Healer had been to see her in the past few hours. Three days of undisturbed rest had been hers by the Healers orders, now he was here to check on her compound fracture and concussion. He was an attractive young man with a thatch of straw colored hair and fine features.

"Well, it's not so much that _I _like to play rough. More that the Karsites like to ruin their toys." She smirked at him invitingly, "but I'm sure you know how to get this toy in perfect working order." She knew what he was reading into the comment, exactly what she wanted him to. Lovers were hard to find amongst the Karsite monsters.

"Once you've healed more Herald Calisa. Then if you've been good we'll see." He granted her a wink and a smile as he bent over her leg again. _:I swear he's only doing that to touch you.: _Came Stev's amused voice.

_:Probably:_ "Cali." She let her smirk turn into a real smile, Healers made almost as good a lovers as Heralds. Anyone without mindspeach just wasn't worth dealing with.

"Aeratran," he reached up and caressed her cheek tenitevely. "Do you make these offers often?"

Cali shook her head, "I haven't had any lovers for a long time. Border patrol tends to make you pretty celibate." She placed her hand over his.

He leaned over her, coming to sit by her on the bed. "This is going to cause you pain if we continue now."

"A taste of pleasure cannot cause much pain."

She smiled as his lips met hers heatedly. _Seems he's been pretty celibate too. _Likely he had just earned his Greens. She felt him gently probe her mind, she opened up to him, letting him join in her pleasure. Cali wrapped her arms around him, holding his warm body against hers.

_:Wake up lazy lady, your superiors are coming to see you.:_ Cali rolled over reluctantly to see bright winter sun streaming into her window. It had been two weeks since she had returned from the Karsite border battle worn and ready to fall out of saddle.

_:Guess the vacation's over huh?:_ She shook her head, _:Can you have Mellina tell the queen that I'll be ready in half an hour, but I would like the chance to bath and get into a new uniform. Think the working Whites will be ok?:_

_:Working will be fine. Did they bring you new ones already?:_

_:Yeah, yesterday.:_ She drug herself up and moved to get her things from the wardrobe. Having her own suit of rooms was nice, even if she did still bathe with the other Heralds in the common bathroom.

_:The queens says to tell you she will see you in the Council Room at your convenience. I already gave her your thank you.:_

_:You are a wonder you know that Stev?:_

_:Indeed I do, get cleaned up, I think we're gonna get sent out again.:_

_:Grand.:_

The bathing room was occupied when she got there, two Heralds and a Herald-Mage were discussing the Border situation as she stripped off her sleep ware.

"How you feeling Cali?" Jerri, the Herald-Mage, had been given his Whites the same year she had been although he was three years older than her. He was tall and lanky, would have been the type for bullies to go after had he not been so powerful magically.

"A little stiff, but you know how it is. Stay in bed to long healing, the body forgets how to work." She smiled at him, his green eye were glazed with the same haunted look all of them had. You didn't just forget what you saw on the border and you hoped you were never captured. "When do you go back out?"

"After Renna has the baby, I'm glad she a Fetcher, she can stay here." Cali watched her friend push his light brown hair out of his eyes. Jerri and Renna had married last year, right after she got her Whites. When she had discovered she was pregnant the queen had done everything in her power to keep her at Haven, thank god her Gift was one they didn't really need in the field. Jerri was lucky the winter had been so bad, it had slowed the Karsite attacks.

Cali and Jerri traded news while she bathed, the other Heralds left not long after Cali got into the tub.

"What's with them? We're all Heralds."

Jerri's eyes darkened, "they're new. Haven't been to the Border yet. But they've heard the stories coming back, mostly stories about us. You leveled a stronghold Cali, their afraid of you. Everyone knows that you could level Haven in seconds if you choose to. Many of are coming back a little unstable, people are afraid of what will happen if you come back unstable. But their more afraid of what will happen if you don't come back at all."

Cali wouldn't meet his gaze, she knew all that. She had seen it in the eyes of the villagers when she stopped for bandages on the way home. It was against code, but they hadn't had a choice, they weren't going to make to the Waystation. "We shouldn't separate ourselves the way we do. We are all Heralds. Sometimes I think the worst thing we could ever have done was give the Mage Gifted a special title. None of the others are given special titles by their Gifts."

"I know Cali, but we aren't going to get it changed, maybe the time will come when it will be changed, until then we just have to cope the best we can." She didn't say anything, she sensed him leave her to finish in peace.

"Your Majesty, Councilors, I apologize for taking so long."

"No Cali, you're fine." Queen Stellina was too young to have needed to rule, but her father had been one failed security job. Poison in his evening wine. The Heralds had been wretched to learn that an assassin had snuck past them. The assassin had been brought in by two Herald-Mages, Cali and her mentor, Lyina. That had been two years ago when the war had gotten really bad and newly Chosen Trainees had been pouring in from all sides. They still were. Karse was gaining ground and Trainees couldn't be prepared fast enough to replace the dying field Heralds. The queen was a beautiful young woman, small and lithe, fair skin and golden hair. She now tilted her head toward Cali in a kind of salute. Cali flung herself into a chair. Decorum be damned, it had been a long year.

The Lord Marshal looked on her with pity, "Cali we need you to go into the field again."

She smiled wryly, "I thought it might be something like that." Her brows creased at the tension in the room. "How many Nic?"

The Queen's Own, Nicolaren met her solemn gaze. "Forty-six of the guard. No Heralds yet, but then you would have felt them if we had. How you are connected to all of us I have no idea."

"Nic, there is something you are not telling me now spit it out."

"We got news that Lyina was captured this morning."

"No…" she felt Stev's sorrow join her own, they had both been close to the Herald-Mage.

"You'll need to take her place on the Border." She sensed the Lord Marshal wanted to let her mourn her mentor, but there simply wasn't time. Cali nodded and brushed her tears away. "Have a map with her sector put in my gear. When do you need me to leave?"

"We can let you have two more days then you need to get out of here."

She nodded, "if there is nothing else I ask permission to be dismissed."

Stellina gave her a warm smile, "of course Cali, go be with Stevvron you both need it." She nodded again before leaving the room.

She was half way to the Companion's Field when the grief took her. She could feel Stev's mental warmth, but she couldn't make herself move. She sunk to the ground, sobs raking her body. Jerri touched her mind gently before lifting her into his arms, she could sense Renna with him. Sometime latter she was curled up against Stev's snowy side on warm straw. She buried her tear streaked face in his silky mane as the grief returned. Hours later she woke with a start as the pain of a dying Herald and Companion coursed through her mind and body. She dimly heard the cry go up from every Companion as the Death Bell tolled. Lyina and her Companion were dead.


	2. Chapter 2

One day later Cali and Stev found themselves on the familiar road to Karse. They were met with sympathy by the Herald in charge, a young man from Northern Valdemar. He was tall, broad, and blonde with grey eyes and a ready smile.

"Herald-Mage Calisa, I am Medrian Devven. I was interning under Lyina, I was told I am now interning under you."

"I have an intern?" She was shocked as she dismounted; Lyina, Geffren, and Yvania were the ones who always had interns. She was supposed to be a Working Herald, she shouldn't be distracted with teaching.

"Yes ma'm."

"Well that wasn't in my report." He laughed at that, he had a nice laugh. "You seem a little old for the average Trainee."

"I am, my Gifts didn't surface until I was seventeen. I think they gave me my Whites out of necessity."

"And what are your Gifts, Herald?" They had reached the tent they would share in the center of the encampment. Stev whinnied impatiently for her to untack him, she smiled and complied, giving him a good rub down while she was at it.

"I've got a weak mage talent, my strong Gift is my Firestarting."

That got her attention. "A Firestarter? Really? What's your range?"

"I don't seem to have one. If I can sense my target I can hit it. That's what I use my Mage Gift for, I can use it to See where my fires are needed. I was Chosen when I started a Firestorm by accident. If it hadn't been for Jewelision I'd have whipped out the northeastern corner of Valdemar."

"Your Companion?" She nodded in the direction of a pretty mare of the same build as Stev.

"Yes, that's my Jeweli."

"She's lovely." They watched their Companions in silence for a time before Cali broke the silence again. "So how old are you Trainee?"

"Twenty one. Older than you I think."

"You'd be right in that, I turn twenty in the spring."

He laughed quietly, "The full Herald is younger than her Trainee. Think they knew that when they sent you out here?"

"I have no doubt." She frowned, she half to discuss that with Stellina later. "Come on, it's getting late, I'm hungry, and you need to fill me in on what's been going on here."

"Calisa. About Lyina, I'm very sorry. She told me to get out of there that I needed to get to you. She said that if she didn't make it out to tell you that she loved you. She said you were the daughter she never had."

Fresh tears threatened to break the dams she had just managed to build up. "Thank you Medrian. It's just hard, she was my family. I felt her die." She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "What else did she tell you?" She forced her voice to be quiet and even, his warm hand was tender on her shoulder.

"That I should trust you. That you are young but very powerful and experienced. She told me to make sure you were the one to take over for her if she should be lost in this. She was right, you are our best hope."

Cali smiled sadly, Lyina had always had more faith in her than she felt she deserved. "Come on, Medrian. There is work to be done if her death is not going to be in vain."

If nothing else, Cali had to admit that the man could cook. As the sun sunk below the mountains they had finally set up a strategy for the next week. Medrian would get Cali and Stev acquainted with the landscape, then they were going after the bastards that had taken Lyina from them.

"Gods damn it all!" Cali glared in the direction of the Companions outside. "Why that stallion can't keep his pride tide I don't know!"

She turned to see the same heat in Medrian's eyes. "I take it your bond with Jeweli is that tight to?"

He nodded, "She's not seen a stallion in a year, not since we left Haven."

Cali smiled, she knew the look in his eyes, "you haven't had a partner in the last year either have you."

Medrian shook his eyes. "No, it's been longer. The last woman I let share my bed was before I came to the Collegium."

She shifted her weight to move closer to him, "then you've never shared the mental experience that comes from a partner with an open mind."

_Good boy_, he caught on quick. They were inches from each other now.

"No, I haven't Herald."

Cali pressed her finger tips to his soft lips and smiled, "Cali."

"Cali," her name on his lips was like music, it was more than she could take. She crushed her lips against his, pushing him back onto the mat. Hands were pulling anxiously at white fabric. Her body was on fire as his teeth grazed over her skin, stopping to bite or suck at random. She returned the favor, drawing patterns with her nails on his back while her teeth and tongue went to work on his chest.

She was rewarded by his appreciative moan when she found his manhood, he was too big to take all of him in her mouth. Cali could feel his hands knotting in her hair as she pulled, suck, and nipped her way up and down his length. She found herself pulled abruptly up and flipped onto her back. She cried out when he latched onto her right nipple, his right hand pleasuring her left breast while his left worked her sex into a frenzy. She knew he felt her pleasure even as she felt his. When they finally found their release in the other they felt each other's pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, sweat and sex mingling in the close air.

"You were right Cali," he panted, "that was infinitely better."

"Told you it would be." She kissed his cheek lovingly before pulling him to lay next to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, keeping their warm bodies together.

Just before sleep claimed her, her fuzzy brain built one thought. _My God. What have I done?_

_:That was very unprofessional Herald. And I approve.: _She barely heard Stev's sleepy comment as darkness consumed her.

Cali left early the next morning, taking Stev with her to meet the Guard in her sector. They were pleased when they met her, showing confidence in her abilities, not fear. That made her feel better, they were in the same boat as her. They understood that out here what you were capable of was a tool, a weapon, and not something to shy away from.

The sun was glinting off the snow when she returned to find Medrian up and grooming Jeweli. He smiled when she dismounted next to him and leaned down to kiss her. Cali backed away. "Whoa there Herald. Not again. I am your teacher from here on out and that means three things. No sex, no romance, and certainly no PDA."

He chuckled, "You didn't seem to feel that way last night," he tried again.

"Last night I was out of my mind. With grief, with shock, and the fact that I was back at the one place I never wanted to see again. I had just gotten home from a stint on the Border when Lyina was taken. I'm not pleased about being back here. Last night never happened."

"But. . ."

"But nothing Trainee. Last night never happened, and you will never mention it again. Do I make myself clear Herald?"

"Yes, Herald-Mage." He didn't look happy, but he'd get over it soon enough.

"Good, now," she turned to remount, "you ready to give me a tour of the Sector?"

He nodded and mounted up, Jeweli and Stev shook their heads at each other, what was it with human's denying affection? The Companions spun and took off deep in conversation about their Heralds.

The winter was, for once, uneventful. They had a couple of run-ins with the Sun Guard with very few casualties and no deaths. Cali got a chance to see Medrian's Firestarting Gift in action when he incinerated a Karsite Mage camp she had barely picked up in her mage sense. When they went to investigate the damage they found one mage alive, but barely. He admitted to being the one to track down Herald-Mage Lyina and to use his abilities to capture her. Cali lost her temper then and struck him down with mage lightning before he had the chance to call his demons to his aid. The look in her Trainee's eyes made her regret the decision, but it had to be done. That night a Courier Herald rode into their camp. Cali was more than happy to use him for her own release. He left the next morning with her news, promising that another Herald would be there soon to relieve her and her Trainee. Cali was glad she would be going home soon.

Two weeks after the Courier left the snows thawed and the spring warmth flooded the mountains. The Companions shed out their winter coats, pleased to have their shining summer coats back. Cali was just happy she didn't have to wear the winter Working Whites anymore, they were ungodly uncomfortable. The only problem was that with the warm weather came the Karsites. There were more and more attacks on the Border everyday. Cali hoped that they would be relived soon.

Summer was creeping in from the south. The air felt to still, like it should before a storm.

_:This isn't pre-storm weather. Something is very wrong.:_

_:I know Stev, I know.:_

Companion and Herald stood at the edge of a cliff watching the south for signs of activity. It had been months since Cali had taken over for her deceased mentor, the pain was only slightly lessened with time. In that time she had gotten to know her Trainee. He was a fast learner. She had a letter prepared for the Courier to take to the Council requesting that he be passed into full Whites. He didn't need to be with a mentor anymore. He was ready for a circuit of his own. More importantly, _she_ couldn't have him around. He was a distraction. A very attractive distraction. They argued constantly, and more than once she had been tempted to sleep with him again. She couldn't have that. No, the boy needed to go.

Black and purple clouds were building on the horizon, green lightning crisscrossing the mountains. _:Mage Storms. Powerful ones:_

Stev nodded, _:But who? I thought the report was that the strongest mages were farther east than here.:_

_:Power attracts power. We've been here most of the winter and Lyina was here before us. We both use the lay lines and nodes. Not to mention the strength we hold on our own. They know we're here and they've sent their best to deal with us.:_

_:Should we prepare Medrian and Jeweli? Those look like they'll hit soon.:_

_:We'll prep them tonight.: _Cali's eyes never left the horizon, there was someone out there after her. She hoped it was the Mage responsible for the Hunts. Since Lyina had died four other Herald Mages had been murdered, not to mention the regular Heralds. Someone was hunting them and they were good, very good.

The chiming of Companion hooves sounded softly behind them. Jeweli and Medrian had come to join them. "That's quite a storm coming."

"That's not a storm Medrian, at least, not a normal one."

"Mage Storms." His tone was dark, so he understood the implications.

Cali just nodded, in the few minutes they had been talking the storm had shifted closer to them. It would be only a few hours before it would hit.

"We should have the Guard move into that fortress we took. Your shields are very sound correct?"

"Yes."

"Good put them around the fortress, make a bubble." He left her to ready the Guard. Cali frowned at the coming storm.

_:This is going to be a long night my love.:_

_:Yes it will be Chosen.: _Stev was silent for a time then nosed her shoulder, _:Calisa, why do you deny the boy? He loves you and I know you care for him. Can you not see what is right in front of you?:_

_:I don't know what you're talking about Stevvron. He's a good man, but I can't afford a lover right now. And I know what you're thinking. I know we're lifebonded. But I won't risk him. He's to important to Valdemar.:_

_:And what about you? You are equally important to the kingdom's survival. And you would both be stronger if you would acknowledge the bond and use it. Two Heralds and Companions are much stronger than one alone, and lifebonded are more powerful than even partners. There is no reason not to use it to your advantage. Not to mention you would both be happier for it. You both deserve that.:_

_:I wish you were right. But I'm afraid you're not.:_ Thunder broke the heavy silence simultaneous to bright lightning splitting the sky open. _:Let's head in, that's gonna hit soon.:_


End file.
